Handling is regular in industrial production or in life, handling can be carried out as long as the goods are moved. The large-scale instrument and the manual work are often required to be coordinated for the large-quantity and heavy-weight cargos, but large-scale mechanical devices covers large areas, and handling cannot be completed independently. The body of handling robots at the present are fixed at one place and are used for carrying out cargo handling according to the rotation and the adjustment of length and height of the mechanical arm. However, the handling cost is increased and the handing range is small for the small and large quantitites of goods. Moreover, the movable handling devices at the present have poor stability in the moving process, and has poor adaptability to the road surface, and it can only move on a smooth road surface, so that the device may not be applicable on a large scale, but the device can solve this problem.